theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Shuzen
Akua Shuzen is one of the four Shuzen sisters. Having lost her mother at a young age, she moved in with Gyokuro and Issa Shuzen. She is especially close to her younger sister, Moka and seems to be infatuated with her, though it may be just an extreme affection. It's revealed that Akua is a direct descendant of Alucard and like him, wants to destroy the human race. However, her desire to do so was sparked by the death of her first step-sister, Jasmine at the hands of humans; Akua now seeks to help Moka. In Rosario + Vampire Personality Although brutal in terms of strength, she seems to truly care for her sisters, particularly Moka, whom she loves very much. She has shown a reluctance in fighting, stating that she did not really want to kill Akasha in front of Moka, saying that by doing so, it would sadden her. She has a very dark and violent side, and will annihilate anyone who gets in her way. She goes as far as to threaten the lives of Tsukune and his friends, if Moka didn't get on Fairy Tale's ship. While she is truly kind towards Moka, she is not afraid to harm those around her, including her mother, friends, and the person she believes to be Moka's "partner in marriage", claiming herself the only one Moka truly has, and states in return that Moka's all she herself has. Before she started fight she thought that Moka was going to marry Tsukune, a fact which quickly pushed her "berserk button". When she fought Tsukune in a one-on-one fight. He saw into Akua's heart; deep inside, she's a little girl crying for love. Appearance Akua has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is often seen wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam, her preferred black attire along with knee high combat boots. According to Touhou Fuhai, Aqua hasn't grown in all the years that have passed since Outer Moka was created by the Rosario, as he pointed out her small breast size. Story in Rosario + Vampire History Akua Shuzen is the eldest sister in Moka's family. Like Kalua, she is also a member of Fairy Tale, but was once a member and assassin of the Miao Family. Not much is known about her, but it is suggested that Akua is not on good terms with Moka, as something happened between the two in the past. Akua's mother died when she was young and she had lived with a relative in China before coming to live with the Shuzen Family. She is extremely skilled in Chinese kung-fu, as her "Youho Saishusui" (translated as "Twist Step, Plucking Hand Strike") could knock a person out for at least three days. Akua has amazing insight in battle as she was able to see the truth behind Kalua's "tears". She was known in the Chinese underground even as a child. She is called "The Black Devil" because of her black attire and lethal kung-fu. It was revealed Akua was after Akasha, and wanted to absorb her "Shinso" power. Before attempting such a feat, she mastered the Hougetsu Jigen-tou ("Also known as the Dimensional Sword"), a powerful blade that delays the existence of its wielder. It can cut through anything and it seems that the only thing that can stop a Jigen-Tou, is another one to par with it and Muei-Tou. During their battle, it appears that Akua has the edge, though Akasha doesn't seem to be fighting back and instead, is trying to get through to her. The two of them are then interrupted by Moka who has come back to retrieve the Rosario Cross. Demanding to know why Akua is hurting her mother and with Akasha distracted, Akua slices her in half. Witnessing her mother's 'death', Moka in a rage unleashes her Shinso power and kicks a bewildered Akua. Akua is completely shocked at Moka displaying the Shinso power since it's not supposed to be hereditary. Due to this, Alucard awakens due to the Shinso blood in Moka becoming active again and destroys the Shuzen manor. Akua tries to save Moka, whom Alucard immediately attacks to feast on her blood, but is saved by Akasha, whom to her surprise has survived. Watching as Akasha once again seals the beast, Akua remembers her last words to her as Akasha entrusts Moka to her protection. In the present time, Akua is seen arriving at the Huang Family's mansion searching for Moka. She engages in combat with Fang Fang's parents, whom she defeats easily. She soon arrives at the room where Moka and the others are. Akua starts to tear, happy to see her little sister after seven long years. Fang Fang attempts to attack Akua, and she retaliates, only to be stopped by Ling Ling. Surprised, Akua asks Ling Ling how she was able to stop her Jigen-Tou. Ling Ling smiles and claims she is a zombie created by Touhou Fuhai, and that she has inherited his technique. They do battle, where Akua's greater speed and endurance win over Ling Ling's tactics. Even rounds from an Uzi and a suicide bombing attempt from Ling Ling fails to harm Akua as she alters the Jigen-Tou technique to 'phase out' her body, allowing the bullets to go right through her and to phase into the ground to prevent injury from the blast. She strikes down Fang Fang before she realizes that Moka's body has been moved. Fuhai reveals himself to her, having escaped from Moka's rosary seal to save his grandchildren. Conversing with Touhou Fuhai, Akua once again demands that Touhou Fuhai turn Moka over to her. When he asks her why she is so determined to get to Moka, she replies by saying its because she loves her, and wants to protect her with her own hands in order to fulfill her promise to Akasha. She asks Touhou Fuhai to hand Moka over so that they do not have to fight, but Fuhai, overcome with rage at what Akua did to his family, engages her in combat using his own Hogetsu Jigen-Tou which it is revealed he can use from long-range. At this point, however, Akua decides to use her "trump card", which is to use Huang Fei-Hong and Huang Ten-Ten as hostages in order to force Fuhai to hand over Moka. She then realizes that Moka is actually hidden behind a barrier in the room behind Fuhai, and then uses her own Hogetsu Jigen Tou at range (which she uses after only witnessing it once) and breaks the barrier, revealing Moka behind it. Akua comments on how many friends Moka has made at school, and asks her if she would not like to see her friends get hurt. Realizing there are too many hostages, Moka decides to leave with Akua in order to protect everyone. Welcoming her to Fairy Tale, Akua and Moka depart on a large blimp surrounded by dragons, as Tsukune and the others look on. Akua and Moka are next seen on the blimp. The inside is large and lavished with elegant decorations and with a large number of servants standing at attention. When led to her room, Moka is surprised at its grandeur and pauses, making one of Akua's henchmen push her into the room to hurry her up. Akua becomes enraged at seeing her sister (the daughter of the respected Akasha Bloodriver) being treated with such disrespect and threatens to decapitate the servant should he ever lay a hand on Moka again. Akua tells Moka to relax and change and then goes to her own quarters. Upon closing the door however, her icy demeanor changes and she talks to herself about how "cute" Moka is. She then notices her dog, Earl Grey, staring at her and jumps out of her bed and joyfully tells him that she came back with Moka. She reflects on the strong opponents she faced and confides in Grey that Moka is both her yin and yang and also hopes that Moka will stay by her side forever, as she was the only person that ever understood her. However, her plans are suddenly and abruptly derailed when she returns to Moka's room only to find that Inner Moka had switched personalities with Outer Moka. She asks why now only to find a note stuck to the rosary that was written by Touhou Fuhai. It reads "The seal has been fixed. Sorry~! - Touhou Fuhai" and upon reading it, she angrily exclaims his name. She later takes Moka to Fairy Tale Headquarters, the Garden in the Sky, where she constantly asks Outer Moka questions to see if she differs from the Inner Moka. After trying to comfort Moka by telling her she is with her and she does not have to be alone, Akua is angered to learn that Outer Moka doesn't consider herself alone as she has the News Club for friends. In return for this, she takes her to see Alucard and reminds her that Akasha is still sealing from the inside, causing Moka to cry. She later informs Moka of the News Club breaking into into the Garden in the Sky to save her and informs Moka that if she tries to hold back Alucard's awakening, she will be ripped apart by the resulting seal release. When Kurumu and Mizore found Moka, they immediately engaged in battle with Akua. Even though they fought admirably, Akua defeated them while Moka's seal broke; awakening Inner Moka. When Akua called Tsukune Moka's "tool", she kicked her only to find out she is using her power to keep the seal intact. During Alucard's raucous, Akua and Moka both spotted Tsukune. As Akua went to kill him, she is surprised at Tsukune's sudden burst of speed. As Moka cried to Tsukune's resolve to protect her, Akua cried that Moka opened her heart to him instead of her. In chapter 56, Akua begins to falter in her attacks against Tsukune and Moka. She then has a flashback, possibly to her childhood, where a possible younger sister of hers shouts that she'll never forgive her. This completely distracts Akua, and Moka manages to land a brutal blow that probably was enough to break her neck. In chapter 65, at the end of the manga chapter, Akua reappeared, cutting off Alucard's arm when he was about to attack Moka. That indicates that she manage to survive after taking the brutal blow from Moka in her previous fight and now she's standing in Alucard's way to protect Moka. In chapter 65.5, Akua reveals that she made a deal with Alucard, to spare Moka's life in exchange for undoing her seal. The two begin to fight, and Alucard tells the story of Akua and her previous "younger sister," Jasmine, who was mutilated and "skewered" by humans, noting that Moka and Jasmine look alike. He also reveals that he helped Akua because of her desire for revenge. Akua tells him to shut up and completely shreds him with the Jigen-Tou in a single instant - where the other characters were unable to touch him at all. Telling Moka that she will protect her from now on, and telling her that there are things more important than revenge, Akua reaches for her little sister, but is stopped when Alucard's spines burst from the ground and pierce Moka. As Alucard reassembles - being unable to die unless his "true" body is killed, Akua cries. Minutes later, she finds Tsukune comforting the seemingly lifeless Moka. She tells him the seal is completely gone, as is Outer Moka. Though she also proclaimed her life wasn't completely lost, and offered to revive her. After this proclamation, she bite Moka and started to inject her own blood, and while doing this, she began to remember her previous sister Jasmine and the small discussion they had before the humans capture her and kill her. Tsukune then intervenes and tells Akua that she's giving too much blood and that she'll die before saving Moka, Akua gets angry and pulls back Tsukune's cheek to reveal his underdeveloped fangs, she tells him that blood can only be injected through vampire fangs and that his half-grown fangs are useless and she goes on to say that he is weak and that his blood is unable to save Moka. Tsukune then tells her that he'll become a vampire and remove the Holy Lock which is suppressing his power, Akua warns Tsukune that by making that decision he will not only die but become just like one of Gyokuro's experiments. Tsukune attempts to proceed and is questioned by Akua who tells him that he is crazy and that a human wouldn't go that far, Tsukune removes the Holy Lock without hesitation, stunning Akua, he replies that he doesn't care about the differences between humans and monsters, nothing is more important to him than the woman he loves. When he says this Akua thinks of Jasmine from Tsukune's kind words, he then proceeds to give Moka blood in order to revive her, she realizes that Tsukune's feelings and love for Moka are real and is willing to give his life for Moka's, in tears, Akua then calls out Tsukune's full name as he proceeds to revive Moka with his blood. After Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa arrive and find out they can't reach Tsukune becuase of the power vortex, Akua shows herself and tells Kurumu and Mizore she has no wish to fight them. After Akua explained Tsukune's dire predicament and seeing Kurumu's distress, San Otonashi showed up letting them know Alucard was en route to kill Tsukune and Moka. Akua held out her hand and tells them she's willing to help "just once". After she created a spell circle that would allow them all to help Tsukune and Moka, Akua was asked why she would help. She said because she understood why they all risked their lives for Tsukune...as she had also fallen for him. After a moment in which everyone was floored by this, Kurumu said Akua couldn't have him and Akua said/claimed that she was joking as she loved Moka alone. They pooled their power and feelings to help and save Tsukune and Moka. Before Alucard could attack, the vortex dissapated and revealed Tsukune and Moka as fully realized Shinso Vampires. Akua and the others tearfully celebrated as Tsukune and Moka went on the attack and blew a large hole through Alucard and crumnled his body into pieces. Akua realized right away that the two Shinso were using "creation" stating that the original and ultimate shinso vampires were capable of using that ability. When Alucard rose up refusing to die, Akua was seemly surprised that even though his body was torn to sheds, he is still alive after all. A few minutes later after Alucard reveals he true plan to rule over Japan along with is clones that hatched out of the eggs he planted all over the cities and members of the Wong families, Miu families and Yokai Academy appear battling his clones every where, Akua joins her sister's friends and she along with everyone proceed to attack Alucard in the final battle. When Tsukune places the destroyed Rosario on Alucard's chest which recreates Akasha's revival, Akua is indeed surprised. As the Three Dark Lords and Alucard set up a self-destruction spell leaving their dream of humans and creatures living in peace to the next generation to set off on a new journey, Akua comes to Moka and Tsukune revealing that the Outer Moka they've known was a clone of Akasha to protect Moka as a personality and the promise she made was for Akua to destroy the clone to set Moka free all for her sister's happiness. Akasha thanks Akua for keeping her silly promise for the past 7 years as Akua replied with a smile by saying, "you have... no idea the pain it caused me." Akua watches as Akasha, her comrades, and her king activate the self-destruction spell and vanishes from the world. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Vampirism:' Akua is not only a vampire but one of the strongest vampires in the manga. She has abilities that are far beyond the limits of many other characters, such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Akua is superhumanly strong and is easily one of the strongest character in the series. *'Superhuman Speed: '''She can move far faster than humans and the average member of her species, above supersonic speed or even faster. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and many other forms of damage. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like most of the vampires, she has the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. However she has never been hurt. *'Evasion/Invulnerability:' Akua can evade deadly projectiles or punches made at her because she knows how to use dimension techniques that allows her to slide physical objects using the dimensions. Ling Ling attempted to kill Akua with a suicide explosion but Akua hid underground and survived. Another example of this is when Fang Fang's mother threw needles at Akua and Akua evades them by making her body a Jigen-Tou. Also Akua just has general experience in fights which helps her evade attacks. *'Vampire Blood:' Akua's power is easily multiplied with the Yokai from her Vampire blood. This also means she recovers from deadly injuries quickly. *'Youki Detector''': Like other vampires, Akuha can detect Youki On Sora's Team When Tsukune joined the team to bring honor of the Yokai name, his friends, even Aqua Shuzen joined to help anyway they can. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Vampires Category:Serious characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villain Leaders Category:Characters Category:Psychotic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Calm characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Former Villains Category:Orphans Category:Lonely characters Category:Lovers